


worth a million stars

by mcgidlesandwich



Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [9]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futanari, no smut tho lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/pseuds/mcgidlesandwich
Summary: Time has gone by..Lots of time, and they weren’t how they used to be, they weren’t a group anymore, but they were still a family and they were better than before.orsooshu, mimin, yuyeon family yay
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. a million shuhuas

**Author's Note:**

> i know i’ve got some requests to fill, but i saw something and i just had to write this. i promise i’m going to write those stories you guys wanted <3

Things were good.

Soojin could confidently say things were good.

It’s been several years since the group had split apart, agreeing to finally part ways and discover their own solo careers. It was a good run they had, for a whole nine years, they fought with every tooth and nail they had to get to the top. And once they were there they didn’t know what to do anymore, their contracts were ending and they didn’t have the energy to form as a group once more and perform on stage all the time like they used to.

Shuhua especially, it was towards the end of their contracts and she had gotten a fatal injury on the second to last stage they were performing. It caused her hip to be out of commission, but that’s expected when you fall off a twenty something foot stage. It had been particularly slippery that night and she couldn’t see through the haze well which meant she miscalculated where the stage ended.

She recovered nicely, but she still had major hip pain when she was active for too long, which meant she couldn’t perform ever again without suffering. Of course, being stubborn as she was, she hobbled her way over to their manager to bargain with him about allowing her to continue.

Shuhua was better now though. She no longer ached to be dancing or singing anymore, she was content. 

Miyeon went off to pursue her acting career fully, embracing that life and following Minnie to America in hopes of succeeding in their latest movie. They were happily married, hidden from the media, but not to their friends. They were even thinking of having kids in the near future.

Soyeon had taken completely to songwriting and producing all across the countries of the world. Yuqi was proud, she was a big role in Soyeon’s success as well, she was the husky voice that came right after Soyeon’s flow of raps.

And Soojin?   
  


Soojin had settled down somewhere in South Korea, she had dance companies, she was the face behind all the madness, she choreographed and managed almost all of the content that went on behind the curtains. Instead of being the one in a group and fluttering around the stage, she was the brain behind it all.

But she was no different than from when she was all those years ago, she was still bashful and extremely shy, if not even more. It didn’t help she had been staying home a lot too.

She couldn’t just be away all the time when she had two kids to take care of. 

Soojin maintained the children better than she thought she could, having kids of her own was such a far away fantasy when she was an idol she never really thought she had the mindset to be a mother. But that all turned around when she first saw the faces of her two beautiful babies. 

Ae-ra was three, she was just a ball of sunshine and energy. She constantly bounced off the walls and had unmatched energy to anybody Soojin has ever met.. except for.. of course one person.

Ae-ra was in no way filtered, she babbled what was on her mind and made it clear from the very start that she was in control. It was cute, honestly, the way she tried to command an entire table of adults one night in a family reunion dinner.

Ae-ri was her exact opposite, the baby girl was nearing her first year of life and her personality already shined as bright as the stars. She was the exact replica of Soojin. She and reserved like no other, unable to communicate properly and chose to keep her eyes closed all the time, seemingly not wanting to be seen.

Ae-ri didn’t make a single sound, even when coming out of the womb. She uttered one singular cry and that was it, she concerned the nurses when she refused to make any noise, but later down the line Soojin realized Ae-ri was just like her.

But none of her babies had her round face, or button nose, they didn’t have her wonder out eyes or plump lips.

Instead, they looked like a certain Taiwanese woman, the woman that held Soojin’s heart in her hearts oh so delicately. The woman that carried both of their children since Soojin is quite literally physically inept to do so. 

(She couldn’t push a baby out of her dick.)

Seo Shuhua was the apple of Soojin’s eye, along with her two children, but she was the one Soojin would spend the rest of her life protecting. It was no secret she has been in love with the girl. For the past thirteen years it’s been no different than the present day. 

And it certainly was no different when she was holding a baby bag in one hand, pushing a stroller in the other and had a baby strapped to the front of her chest. It was a sight to behold, Seo Soojin, former tsundere of (G)I-DLE, following her wife around with a serene smile on her face, all throughout Walmart. 

“What about this one, Jinjin?” Shuhua, in all her excitement, tugged on a bed that suspiciously looked like one that belonged to a dog. 

“Shu, it doesn’t matter, just pick one that you like and let’s go, your hands are full and I don’t feel like having you carry all that right now.” Shuhua was pregnant, they were having their third child after they had spontaneous sex in the shower on their one night away from the kids.

Miyeon and Minnie had come back from America and the first thing they wanted to do was see their nieces. 

(It was a little offensive how the first thing they wanted wasn’t to see the rest of their family, but they never said anything.)

“But I have to choose one that Snookie will like!” Snookie, a Shiba Inu puppy that had captured their hearts as soon as they saw him bouncing at the pet rescue window. Shuhua being persuasive as ever, whined to Soojin all the way back to the car until the older groaned and walked them back to the shop to get the adorable ball of fluff.

”It doesn’t matter! If it’s fluffy, he’s gonna like it. I guarantee you, now if you’re gonna take longer than this, give me the things you’re holding and I’ll get a cart.” Soojin insisted, hitching the baby bag onto her shoulder and using a hand to guide the stroller with a sleeper toddler in it.

Ae-ra had gotten rid of all her energy when she met Snookie.

”Jin-ah, what about this one?” Shuhua pointed to a giant, circular bed that was lined with cotton from one side of the curve to the other.

Soojin started to imagine a little brown blob in the middle of it, curled to perfection, so she nodded in affirmation.

”Put the things you’re holding into the carrier.” She instructed, seeing as Shuhua paid no mind to the things already occupying her hands and bent down to pick the bed off the shelf.

The younger let out a little ‘yip’ and came hobbling over to the cart to hand over puppy supplies to Soojin. These days Soojin took care of mostly everything, she didn’t mind, she liked feeling needed by her wife. Sometimes she went overboard when she treated her like she was handicap, but wasn’t that the point?

”Should we get a tag that says his name on it? That’d be cute.” Shuhua bounded back over to the beds and dragged out the circular one she was looking at previously, she then cuddled it to her chest and continued on looking around.

It was cute, to Soojin, seeing her pregnant beloved walking around holding a bed that looked akin to a plush was the most adorable thing in the world.

”Whatever you’d like, baby.” 

“But I need your input! You need to help.” Soojin knew if she didn’t comply Shuhua wouldn’t be past breaking down right there, letting the hormones get to her.

”Okay, what about.. a bone? And his name?”

Shuhua was more than everything she wanted. She could’ve sworn she had images of their future flashes before her eyes when she first met the Taiwanese, that shy and quiet trainee who didn’t understand an ounce of Korean.

”That’s too basic, come on, jagiya, think harder.” 

There were times Soojin would roll her eyes and sigh but she never meant anything by it, because she would rather be shopping for hours on end for a singular puppy named ‘Snookie’ than live without it.

”I’m trying to think, you’re the one asking me to help!”

She wasn’t lying all those years ago when she answered that question on v-live if she would rather live without Shuhua for ten years or live with a hundred Shuhuas.

“Because I’m indecisive! Oh wait! What about this one? It’s cute.” 

“That’s a bone, I literally said that twenty seconds ago.”

”But this is cuter than whatever you thought of!”

She would live with a million Shuhuas if that meant she got to shop ridiculously for a Shiba Inu on a Saturday night.


	2. that one time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just something short to end this

“Remember that one time I sucked you off in the back of the car after a variety show?”

Shuhua said out of blue one day.

It was Wednesday afternoon and they were moving effortlessly throughout the kitchen, preparing a large dinner for the small family.Well, more Soojin was commanding where Shuhua needed to be and did most of the work because after all these years, Shuhua still hasn’t learned to cook.

”Hm? Yes. That was a good day. Why do you ask?” Soojin raised an eyebrow, that was actually the first time Shuhua had ever given the older a blowjob, so it being in the car was something memorable.

”I was just thinking about it.” 

Was she feeling needy?

”Are you horny? Shu, we’ve been married for years now now, you can say you’re aroused.” Soojin turned, putting her hands on her hips that had a ridiculous cheesy apron tied around it.

”What?! No! I was just thinking about all the memories back then. You know, when we were young and agile and I wasn’t half way to a wheelchair, and when we didn’t have kids.. you know, those times when  Neverland  supported us.” 

It’s been a while since they’ve spoken personally to their old fan base, now they have all dispersed, grown up themselves or got bored with them since they’ve retired.

”Yes.. why do you bring that up now? Feeling sentimental, jagi?” Soojin could sympathize with Shuhua, often she found herself wondering if she still signed that contract along with the other members.

She wondered how Neverland was doing.

“Just a bit.. when we were cooking just now it reminded me of the cooking show we did. Your milky cream pasta and burnt brownie.”

Soojin smiled at that, despite acting annoyed half of the show she enjoyed it and kept it dear to her heart. It was a slice of life they shared with Neverland, because often, Shuhua  did  dance around her when she was cooking food for the younger.

”Do you miss it?” 

Shuhua paused in chopping up vegetables, she shifted legs slightly, Soojin caught how she was taking off weight her disabled leg. It prompted her to scoot her wife over and onto a stool to rest so she could take over.

”Sometimes. I obviously can’t do anything about it, but maybe in a different life.. we could’ve actually been making music with everyone else till the day we were too old and wrinkly for it.” 

Shuhua sighed. 

It was heavy and nostalgic, these days have been getting gloomier for the pregnant woman, it was her hormones taking over and raining a dark cloud over her head.

”I know, Shu. Sooner or later we would’ve been burnt though. You saw how Soyeon was getting tired of producing for Cube, we wouldn’t have gotten any farther than where we were.” Soyeon faces troubles towards the end of their conjoined career, she was unmotivated and unable to produce lyrics when she was under the pressure of their previous company.

It ended up with her storming out of the manager’s office frequently with a frown, off to probably create whatever he wanted instead of what she wanted. Her tastes changed and it just didn’t work out with the path Cube laid out for them.

He was going to switch them to more generic music, meaningless, love-driven and trendy beat styles. Their music held meaning, a story and their manager just put a stop to it all. So they didn’t sign their contract again.

”Yeah.. I hate Cube. I’m glad they’re slowing down now, they’ve been in it for too long and gotten too shitty to be considered a company.” Cube really went downhill, dragging their idols down with them. People that could’ve been stars were trampled over by the company.

”They wanted me to come in and look at a few of their trainees, they didn’t even say why, I think they wanted me to be a trainer. But what makes them think I would work for them? I’m successful with a steady flow of income with my wonderful Cube-hating wife and kids that don’t even know what it is.” 

A bark reminded Soojin of the forgotten family member, high-pitched and certainly nothing to leave out.

”And a dog.” Shuhua giggled at her antics, slinging her arms over Soojin’s shoulders when the older came in close after she dumped the vegetables in the broth.

Speaking of a dog, Snookie was the most spoilt Shiba Inu on the earth. He had everything a dog could ever want in its world. He was an only dog since Haku and Mata were in Miyeon’s care. 

When Shuhua was out of commission from her injury, she had given them to Miyeon to take care of since she couldn’t move from her bed and Soojin was too busy catering to her needs along with her own schedule.

Then as time went by Haku and Mata just went along with the two eldest singers now actresses to America. 

“And another baby coming along the way because you can’t keep it in your pants.” Shuhua smirked, kissing her wife’s cheek.

”If I remember correctly you were the one pushing me into the shower so we could feel young again with spontaneous shower sex.” Shuhua blushed at that, her arms tightening around the older’s neck.

”You looked good that night, you can’t blame a woman for wanting a little dick every now and then.” A laugh erupted from Soojin’s throat, her hands placed themselves further down Shuhua’s back, trailing to the hem of her shorts.

”What about now? Do you need some now?” The former dancer smirked, leaning forward to place light kissed on the younger’s neck, smiling when she feel it vibrate from the short gasp Shuhua let out.

”Not when you’re about to burn our children’s food. Get to it, Romeo.” Shuhua came to her senses, pushing her wife away with surprising self-control, usually it was Shuhua that gave in quickly to Soojin’s advances.

”Yes ma’am.” 

But whatever the wife wants, the wife gets, at least that’s how Soojin rolls.

Happy wife, happy life.


	3. all the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mimin version of worth a million stars :)
> 
> to whoever asked, here is the long overdue chapter you requested, i apologize it took so long

It’s been a long time since Minnie’s been on a stage, singing her heart out and dancing to the rhythm of the beat. Everybody must’ve forgotten who she was by now. 

At least, they forgot who Kim Minnie was.

But in America, everybody knew who Nicha Yotararak was. A Thai actor, former singer and member of (G)I-DLE.

She wasn’t known for being the vocalist in a girl group anymore. Or the girl with the adorable eye smile, or the girl with a pink flamingo that had a curly fry for a neck.

She was a full-time actress, traveling the states and countries to film for her new movie that was going to be released in a year. Things have progressed farther than she ever expected, no longer did she run around with group members, instead she.. actually that wasn’t too far off from what her life was currently going through.

Minnie was racing through her house, accidentally almost stepping on the dogs that sat right outside of the kitchen, sleeping the day away in the most awkward of positions.

”Miyeon! Miyeon! Get down here! We’re going to be late.”

Late for what you might ask.

Late to the airport with a very urgent flight they needed to hop onto. The dogs were ready before Minnie’s wife was, and that says a lot because they were animals and had no thumbs. 

Miyeon on the other hand, had two perfectly working thumbs but she was still taking ages.

”Hold on, Min. I’m trying to get things packed!” They no longer spoke in Korean to each other, it’s been a while since they’ve returned to Korea in general, they had no use for the language in America.

They resorted to English, wanting to better their pronunciation for their careers. It was a struggle for Haku and Mata since they were old and had Korean rooted into their brains.

”Miyeon Yontararak!” 

They had used Minnie’s last name since, according to Miyeon’s words, “ _sounded_ _cooler_.”

”Yes, yes. Nicha, I’m almost ready! This would go a lot faster if you helped.” A grunt followed the older’s words.

”Really.. we’ve been planning for a week, come on now..” 

They haven't decided to have kids yet. It wasn’t in any of their near future plans, but they weren’t getting any younger and it was a risk to have children when they were 40. They had time, they were only 34.

God, thinking about her age made her feel old. It felt like yesterday when she had just turned 25.

“I’m an old lady now, Nicha. You need to help your wife more often around here.”

If anything, the shorter woman was more fit than Minnie was, her agency having put her on a harsher workout due to the strenuous scenes she had in her movie. She wouldn’t get anywhere if she was as flimsy as a noodle.

”Old lady my ass..” Time has gone by, but they were still the puppy sisters, always getting at each other when bickering.

”Did you text Soojin and tell her when our flight was coming in?” 

They were excited to see their family. Soyeon and Yuqi were also back in Seoul, returning after their tour together.

“I thought you texted Soojin..”

“What makes you think I’d text Soojin!”

“Did she block you again?”

“I sent her one meme! One! I’m still in my prime, she’s acting like she’s older than me.” Minnie grumbled. She had a habit of bugging the younger with memes she found on the internet. Most times they were in English and Soojin got irritated because she doesn’t understand, but when she does, she hates them with a passion because,

_ “That doesn’t even make any sense!” _

_ “Soojin, it’s not that hard, what are you not getting.” _

_ “Everything! Stop sending me stupid photos of a man in a wheelchair.” _

Yeah.. Soojin really grew into her old age.

“Honey, I’m glad you’re trying to be friends with Soojin, but the girl hates the internet. She loves Shuhua and her kids, that’s about it.” Miyeon patted her wife’s head. Minnie had actually gotten a smidge taller and Miyeon had to look up even higher at the woman.

“She could at least try and act like she enjoys the things I send. It’s not everyday I send people memes!” Minnie huffed, putting their luggage’s into the back of their SUV. 

“No. No it is everyday you send people memes. Remember when I was working and you sent me a picture and it popped up on the big screen because I had my phone connected?” That actually cost Miyeon almost a big part of her job. It wasn’t that serious but it did cause her to mess up the rest of her presentation.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have your phone connected.” The thai hopped into the driver’s seat, making sure everything was set and wasn’t about to fall the fuck out of the car like last time. Minnie drove instead of Miyeon because the woman sucked at driving and often forgot to turn on her turning signals and headlights, while also not having on a seatbelt. Not to mention she couldn’t parallel park either. 

A woman in her thirties and she couldn’t parallel park.

_

“Minnie, put that down! You are a child. We’re going to be late if you keep stopping at every single stuffed animal you see.” It was a pink flamingo with a flimsy neck, much like a certain stuffed animal when they were idols.

They actually didn’t know what happened to it, but they were certain the dogs chewed it up one day.

“But it’s memories. Look, it’s exactly the same.” It wasn’t. 

It was giant, plush, had a lot of fur and didn’t even speak. What was so good about it.

_

“I can’t believe you.”

In their seats sat a giddy Thai who was bouncing up and down with a flamingo the size of half her body, tucked in her arms as she looked out the window of the plane.

Miyeon, on the other hand, had her elbow leaning on the arm rest and a hand on the side of her head. She couldn’t even believe herself, how she caved into her wife’s request was a mystery.

“Don’t be jealous, babe. It’s adorable isn’t it? He’s the best travel buddy.” Great she’s even associating it with an identity.

“Don’t tell me you’ve named it. What’s it’s name? Pinky?”

...

_

“Pinky, Pinky you’re so soft and fluffy. This is the fluffiest stuffed animal I’ve ever had.” That was a fact, it was made out of clouds or something but Miyeon would never admit that out loud.

It was a surprise that Minnie was acting this way, usually it was Miyeon who was bouncing off the walls. Not to say Minnie didn’t have her child-like moments, but to see her skipping down the airport with her luggage and a ridiculously large pink animal was certainly a sight to see.

Thankfully, it didn’t seem like many people had flights that day since the airport was almost barren, but that didn’t stop the small amount of passerby’s giving her wife weird looks.

Their flight wasn’t the most eventful, they slept a whole lot, giggled and argued over the movies they wanted to watch and then slept some more. 

All while a pink flamingo was used as a pillow.

“I’m going to call Soojin, I hope she actually picks up this time. Did you know she hasn’t saved my number five times? I tried contacting her during Shuhua’s labor and she just blocked me.” Miyeon said, scrolling through her contacts to ring the younger.

“Her wife was delivering a baby, what did you want her to do? Answer the phone and have a conversation like it’s over a cup of coffee?” Slapping Minnie’s shoulder, Miyeon pulled the phone up to her ear.

...

...

...

...

...

It rang several times until the call ended. 

_ ‘ I’m about to have sex, do you need something?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo.
> 
> i’ve got a twitter if you want to check it out :)
> 
> @/mc_gidle
> 
> let’s never lose faith in our girls! hwaiting!


	4. this is a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess, i’ll make another chapter of this, maybe.. i really don’t know where this is going

“Mama. Mama.” Tiny fingers on her face and poking her cheeks woke Miyeon up from her deep slumber. 

“Mama.” A second voice whispered into her ear, another set of hands splayed on her facial features. 

Why did she have kids again?

“Yeongie.. too early. Go back to sleep. Mama will wake up later, where’s Nicha?” The kids, Sayeong and Hwiyeong were two tornado children that looked nothing like Miyeon and had every bit of Minnie, but the older wasn’t complaining. She had three amazing Thai’s in her life that caused a giant ruckus.

The kids also didn’t quite know who Minnie was yet, their tiny brains only knew of ‘Nicha’. But they would bring that up when they were older.

“Mommy said to wake you up. She’s down stairs, Aunties are coming over later.” They we’re back in Korea to stay, it’s been four years since their last visit, and also four years since Minnie gave birth to the twins, and two years since their films have been released.

After seeing their nieces all those years ago, Minnie came down with serious baby fever and insisted she needed to have kids right then or she would melt into existence. Since her movie had already been in the works of being produced, she could undergo a pregnancy without much of a problem even with her career.

“Today?” Miyeon could’ve sworn that they had scheduled it for tomorrow, but mix her night with several glasses of wine, she couldn’t keep track of anything the next morning.

“Yup! Mommy said hurry though, it’s.. it’s..” Hwiyeong still struggled with Korean, he was a late-bloomer when it came to learning and speaking. 

“Twelve, Iyeo.” When it came to education, Sayeong had it all down to a ‘T’. 

“Yeah, that.” It was in the afternoon already? Shit, that meant she had two hours to get ready.

“Oh shit!” Sitting up, she felt her hair fall messily in her eyes, causing her to blink rapidly to dispel the strands and as well as the raging headache she had.

“Mommy said that’s a bad word.” 

“Tell Mommy she can—“ Apparently she had no control over her mouth because Minnie had to turn the corner and stick her with a firm glare. Since she gave birth to the kids she had turned into the strict mama bear nobody knew she had.

“Get ready, Yeonnie. Downstairs, babies. Eat your food.” Sayeong dragged her brother out the door, nearly banging his head on the doorframe, but she didn’t care.

“Hi, honey.” Minnie rolled her eyes, walking over to the edge of the bed to pat down Miyeon’s wild hair, that has also not been washed in a week.

“Gross. Go wash your hair, Yuqi is coming over early, she had all the things ready in her car for Ae-ra’s eighth birthday.” The little girl had taken to Soojin’s genes, growing at a rapid rate, Ae-ri on the other hand, was much smaller and could pass as a child younger than she actually was.

“Yuqi is just going to play with the kids the whole time. She’s not even going to help set up anything.” Soyeon and Yuqi had also moved back to Korea after settling down for sometime in Beijing. They haven’t had kids but the other four were sure that they were planning on it.

“She doesn’t have any kids of her own, yet. Let her have it.” Miyeon hummed, stretching and standing up, moving into Minnie’s hold for morning cuddles.

Or.. afternoon more like.

“She just steals our own children when she’s here.” A hand caressed her back under her sleeping shirt, massaging here and there.

“Yuqi actually told me they were thinking about adoption.” The two singers were unable to have kids during their busy schedules and all the tours they were doing, but now they were on the more mellow side of the industry they could finally think about starting a family.

“I can’t wait..” Miyeon nearly fell asleep in the warm embrace until Minnie kissed her head and patted her butt encouragingly.

“Come on, babe. I’ll help you get ready, my tired girl.” It’s been years, but they still haven’t changed from when they were younger, they would always have that flame burning between them.

_

It was a shock that Yuqi actually came at the time she said she would arrive, usually she was an hour or so late to the function. But she proved otherwise when she showed up at the front door of the Yontararak house with a giant smile and ginormous balloons in her hand.

“Hi!” Yuqi really hasn’t aged a day. The most she has is stress lines here and there but that’s about it, she was still the puppy with a baby face.

“Wooks get your shit from the car before you run off!” Miyeon screamed at her friend, watching as Yuqi bounded into their living room where the kids were watching cartoons.

“Bad word, Mama!” Sayeong yelled, then giggling when Yuqi started to greet them  loudly.

“Really? I have to get it all?” The eldest whined, pouting when she saw the dreadful mountain of supplies through the window of Yuqi’s trunk.

Minnie was cooking and preparing the house so that left her to do all the work because Yuqi really couldn’t care less about her duties when the kids were around.

It was safe to say Yuqi was their favorite aunt.

_

“What even is this..” Miyeon muttered, pulling all the things crammed into the trunk of her friend’s car. It ranged from plastic inflatables to an entire table, to something that looked like it was out of a circus.

It didn’t help that the moment she tried to pluck something from the middle of the pile, it all collectively decided to fall to the ground. Miyeon didn’t think the little click in the air was anything to worry about until it burst into what was practically an explosion onto her feet.

“Oh my god, oh fuck. My toes! My fucking toes!” She also had no slippers on. She didn’t think she would be breaking her toes when she walked outside.

“Mommy said that’s a bad word!” How they even heard her was a whole different mystery, right now she needed an ice pack and a bone to pick with Yuqi.

“Yeah! That’s a bad word, Yeonnie!” 

She would’ve stomped back into the house if she wasn’t on the ground clutching her toes and glaring at the pile of junk in front of her.

She’s never inviting Yuqi over again.

_

“Yuqi really? Really?”

In her hands were a set of children’s toys from an American TV show, ones that caused a large amount of noise and had ear-piercing musical notes that played with a touch of a button.

Miyeon would know it was loud because when she accidentally dropped it onto the ground she nearly shit herself when the record played.

It was a present for the birthday girl, but if  Soojin didn’t kill Yuqi first then Miyeon certainly would. The Seo kids came over frequently to have play dates, it was absolute chaos. Their children were exact replicas of the most rambunctious members of the former group.

Save for Ae-ri and An-hua the two girls was always hiding in some corner coloring in one of their coloring books. 

An-hua was the newest-not-so-new family member to the Seos.

“Okay, so I didn’t have time to wrap it, so what?”

“That’s not what I’m talking about! Why would you get her this?! If Ae-ra doesn’t use this then Shuhua will! Then Soojin will be left a widow and have assault charges against her own wife.” Shuhua.. for lack of better words.. was a grown-baby. Sure she was in her thirties but that didn’t stop her from being way too in-tune with her child spirit.

“It’s not even that loud.” Yuqi rolled her eyes, lazily pushing a button and nearly jumping four feet into the air when a freakishly loud version of How to train your dragon blasted through the speakers.

“You were saying?”

“Is that How to train your dragon?” The song was still playing, making the two adults cringe as they tried to discern what Hwiyeong was saying.

“What?” Yuqi screamed, nearly throwing the toy behind her before Miyeon grabbed it and shut it off. It didn’t help that Hwiyeong had terrible pronunciation.

“How to train your dragon.” Ae-ra and Hwiyeong were “Dragon” enthusiasts. They were borderline obsessed with the American show. Not that they understood what they were saying unless there were subtitles, but Hwiyeong couldn’t even understand most of it.

He just liked the ‘ _big_ , _cute_ _cat_ _with_ _wings_ ’.

“Yeah, uh huh, honey. Here take this and show it to your mommy, don’t break it though, it’s your cousins.” If Minnie didn’t want to help her unload Yuqi’s car then she would suffer the consequences by the contents inside.

Hwiyeong was absolutely adorable, his big wide eyes taking the toys in his arms with adoration and utmost care. He was an angel, that is until he tripped on thin air and crashed into the hardwood floor before he started crying.

“That’s definitely your kid.” The Beijing woman said, narrowly dodging a flying elbow to her side.

_

_Knock_. _Knock_. _Knock_.

It was a couple hours after the whole ‘ _toy_ ’ fiasco, the tables were set up with food and their large backyard had kid-friendly activities that would probably end up in pieces because their children were destructive, but would keep them busy. Their pool was a horrid mess, there were inflatables everywhere and paint blotches here and there because Yuqi fell when she was holding paint cans while making a banner.

Miyeon would say it was a good start to her evening.

Nobody mentioned a thing but there were bottles of liquor in the middle of the kitchen island, no one said a word about how they knew it would be gone by the end of the night.

“Go open the door, Sayeong.” 

The little girl hopped up from the couch where she was watching a drama, specifically it was Miyeon’s old show. The Korean cringed when she saw it come on but her daughter was adamant in seeing it.

“We’re here!” Shuhua screamed the second she entered, putting one kid down and then picking up another so she could smother Sayeong in kisses.

“Shuhua!” Yuqi came bounding in from the backyard, covered in paint and rushing up to her friend.

“What about me?” Soojin said. 

Attached to her arm was a toddler who looked like a mini version of herself, sucking on a pacifier with a stuffed animal clutched tightly.

“You’ll live.” Yuqi smirked, kissing her friend’s cheek in greeting then moving onto the little girl in her arms.

“Hi there, baby. You’re so cute. You look just like Soojin! Round face and everything.” The older woman scoffed, hitching the toddler up further.

“Yeah she’s cute and all but she’s all Shuhua, crying all the time and everything. You know how hard it is to deal with four people crying in your house at the same time?” Soojin grumbled, smiling innocently when Shuhua glared at her from where she was squatting on the floor with Sayeong.

“Well, that’s what you get when you can’t keep it in your pants, my friend.” Speaking of children, Miyeon realized that almost none of the kids were in the room anymore.

“Where’d they even go?” A scream reminded her that she did in fact have a wife and that she did have children she needed to wrangle.

“Outside.” 

Soojin sighed, already feeling a headache coming on when she saw her kids dipping their limbs into cans of paint instead of being mesmerized with the banner above them.

“She’s a little grumpy today. Aren’t you, sweetheart?” Miyeon’s face contorted into a grimace when she saw the two whisper before kissing languidly. It was obvious there was some underlying meaning but she didn’t stick around to find out, grabbing An-hua’s tiny hand to bring her outside.

The toddler really did look like Soojin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve got a twitter :)
> 
> @ mc_gidle
> 
> support our girls and please make sure you’re patient when waiting for cube’s statement.
> 
> hwaiting!


End file.
